


HUISAENG

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: VIXX
Genre: Baroque, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampires
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Küçük hanın içerisi içine alabildiği kadar insanı almış tıklım tıklım dolmuştu. Kadınlar çocuklarını hep birlikte bir han odasında uyumaya ikna etmiş, en genç yetişkin kızları da onlara gözcülük etmeleri için kapıya bırakmışlardı.İnsanlar korkuyordu."Şimdi ne yapacağız?" dedi içlerinden saygın bir beyefendi. Herkesin aklındaki bu soru nihayet birisi tarafından ortaya atılmıştı."Yakalım." dedi dolu dizgin genç bir beden. "Ormanı yakalım, hepsini yakalım. Kaçış yolu bırakmayalım.""Ormanı yakarsak biz de burada yaşayamayız." dedi yaşlı adam. "Gelir, alır ve gider, bu yıllardır böyle.""Onları..." genç çocuk endişeyle mırıldandı. "...neden götürüyor? Sadece çocuklar, sadece genç kızlar değil. Herhangi bir insanı alıyor. Nedenini merak ediyorum.""Kendisine sormak ister misin?" Meraklı sorulara yer yoktu burada. Ama bu meraklı soru insanların aklına bir fikir getirmişti bile."Bir kurban seçelim." dedi saygın adam ayağa kalkıp. "Bir kurbanı ona sunalım ve barış isteyelim. Ormana yaklaşan herkesi almayacağına söz verdirelim ama ona her on yılda bir kurbanı kendimiz verelim."
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Original Female Character(s)





	1. ò̸̧̖̥͓̥̝̊̾̆͌͋̓͌͝n̴̢̠͔̗̥̓̈͋̊̅͆͒̉̉͠e̴̡̢̖̻̻͙͙̣̅̓

"Baba!"

Genç kızın çığlıklarına karşılık yaşlı adamın soğuk bakışları sessizce çığlık atıyor gibiydi.

"Baba, beni almasına izin verme!"

Her on yılda bir içlerinden bir kişiyi alırdı. O kişinin başına ne geldiğini kimse bilmezdi.

Beatrice'in iyi bir kurban olduğunu söylemişti herkes, diğer kızlar gibi el işleriyle uğraşmak yerine erkekler gibi kitap okuyordu. Beatrice'in gitmesi iyiydi. Belki de bundan sonraki kurbanı da bu şekilde seçmelilerdi. Kuralsız olanı göndermekle tehdit etmelilerdi.

Genç kız dağılmış dalgalı saçları üzerindeki beyaz elbisesiyle at arabasının arkasında otururken bir kez daha baktı insanlara. Onu gönderdiklerine o kadar memnunlardı ki Beatrice, ilk kez gitmek istediğini hissetti.

Neresi olduğunu bilmediği o yere gitmek istiyordu belki de. Kaçmanın tek yolu buydu...

Çocukken dışarıda koşturduğu arkadaşlarından biri yanına at arabasının arkasına çıktı. Güçlü delikanlılardan biri olarak anılıyordu. Onun gözlerinde az da olsa pişmanlık sezmişti. Delikanlı gözlerini kaçırıp kendine verilen görevi yapmak için kızın ince bileklerini tuttu ve sıkıca zincirledi. Daha bir çocukken şahit olmuşlardı ikisi de böyle bir törene.

Yalvarmaktan vazgeçmişti artık. Ormanın sınırındaydı bir atın arkasında bağlı bir arabada, savunmasız, tek başınaydı. Tüm insanlar karşısındaydı belki ama onunla aralarına bir çizgi çekmiş gibilerdi.

Sonra o güçlü delikanlının ata vurduğunu duydu deh sesiyle birlikte. Ormanın içine koşan atın ardından çekilirken insanların uzaklaştığını gördü Beatrice.

Karşı koyamamıştı, bir bilinmezliğe gitmek onu korkutsa da yapamamıştı.

Karanlık ormanda yalnızca o ve kendisini sürükleyip nereye gittiğini bilmediği bir at vardı. Tüm insanlar güvende kalmıştı, bir on yıl daha...

At korkuyla durduğunda Beatrice savrulduğunu hissetti. Başını arabanın kenarına çarpmıştı ama önemli olan bu değildi. Atın vahşi bir hayvandan korktuğuna emindi. Yada daha kötüsü, onunla beklediğinden erken karşılaşmıştı.

Endişeyle etrafındaki ağaçların arasına baktı. Bir şey görmeyi uyuyordu, belki bir çift göz, ama kapkaranlıktı.

Başı dönerken bir anda ata bir şeyin saldırmasıyla sarsıldı ve arabadan dışarı savruldu. Kendisine saldıran her ne ise kurtulan at var gücüyle koşarak ondan uzaklaşmaya başladığında doğrulmaya çalıştı. Kendisini burada mı bulacaktı, ismini bile anmadıkları yaratık? Onu görüp de yaşayan kimse olmadığı için neye benzediğini bile bilmiyordu.

"Adın ne?" dedi bir ses arkasından. Beatrice korkuyla donakalmıştı. O muydu? Gelmiş miydi? İsmini neden soruyordu? Sesi neden genç bir adama benziyordu?

"Adını sordum." Ses sertti. Sinirli denemezdi ancak otoriterdi. Birden Beatrice bileklerindeki zincirden çekildiğini hissetti. Ayağa kalkmış yüzünü bu yabancıya dönmüştü. Gözlerini çekinerek yabancının yüzünde gezdirdi. Kusursuzdu. Gecenin karanlığında, ay ışığında bile kusursuzdu.

Dudaklarından çıkan ilk söz "Burada ne arıyorsunuz?" oldu.

"Aradığımı buldum." Genç adam zincirleri kendine çekip yürümeye başlandığında kızcağızın onu takip etmekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı.

"Nereye gidiyoruz? Beni götüremezsiniz. Yoksa o... O çok sinirlenir. Kuralı bozamam. Beni burada bırakın, lütfen..."

Genç adam durdu ve arkasını dönmeden omzunun üstünden başını hafifçe sola çevirdi. "Seni kurban eden insanların meselesini mi dert ediyorsun- adını da söylemedin ki!"

"Beatrice." Genç kız ürkmüştü yabancıdan. "Adım Beatrice, sizinki nedir?" Yabancı haklıydı, kendisini gözden çıkaran insanların huzurunu düşünmesi aptallıktı.

"Demek Beatrice." Yabancı güldü ve zinciri çekerek yürümeye devam etti. "Hep bu çirkin kıyafetleri giydirirler, ayakkabı bile giydirmez, yaşlı bir atla buraya gönderirler..." Adını söylememeyi tercih etmişti, bu yüzden Beatrice için hala bir yabancıydı.

"Bu ormanda korkmadan nasıl yürüyorsunuz gecenin bir vakti?" Beatrice yutkundu ve etrafa bakındı.

"Çok konuşuyorsun." dedi yabancı hızlanıp. Sanki bir eşya çekiyormuş gibi kızı ardından çekmeye devam etti. Beatrice karşı koymuyordu, bu yabancı bir kurtuluş olabilirdi.

Ağaçların arasından süzülen ay ışığı kesildiğinde bir köprüyle karşılaştılar. Köprünün üstünden geçtiği küçük nehirdeki su neredeyse kurumuştu. Ancak Beatrice'in dikkatini çeken nehir ve köprü değildi, nehrin karşısında ay ışığının kesilmesini sağlayan asıl şeydi. Gördüğü en büyük yapı olabilirdi bu, ne demeliydi bilmiyordu. Bir kale, belki de bir şato.

Gözlerini yüksek kulelerden çekip kendisini arkasından sürükleyerek köprüyü aşan yabancıya baktı. Burası anlatılan hikayelerdeki şato muydu? Öyleyse bu yabancı, onun hizmetkarlarından biri olmalıydı. Bir kurtuluş olduğunu sandığı yolun aslında kendisini bir çıkmaza soktuğunun farkına varmamıştı.

Şatoya yaklaştıkça adımlarını yavaşlattı. Durup karşı koymak istese de yabancı çok güçlüydü. Kapı büyük bir gürültüyle açıldığında yabancı içeri adımladı ve zinciri çekip onu da içeri aldı.

Yaşlı bir kadın içeriden bir bezle ellerini kurulayarak yanlarına geldiğinde Beatrice, tavanı inceliyordu. Sık işlenmiş süslemeler oval tavanla bir bütün gibiydi Tavan pencerelerinden içeri giren ay ışığı odayı gaz lambalarından daha çok aydınlatıyor gibiydi.

Yaşlı kadın ve yabancı arasında hiç konuşma geçmedi. Beatrice merakla yabancıya bakarken yaşlı kadın onu zincirlerinden kurtarmış ve koluna girmişti. "Adın ne güzelim?"

"Beatrice." dedi bu kez sakince. Bu yaşlı kadın ve yabancı buradaysa, burası onun yaşadığı yer olamazdı. Yeniden kurtulduğunu hissediyordu ancak başka bir bilinmezlik içinde gibiydi.

"Elinden bir iş gelir mi tatlım?" Kadın onunla yürürken Beatrice yabancının büyük merdivenleri çıkıp üst kattaki kocaman kapının arkasına girmesini izledi.

"Bilemiyorum." diye yanıtladı sessizce. Bunun üzerine yaşlı kadın gülüp "Bir bulaşıkçımız yok." dedi. "Öyle başlarsın, zamanla neler yapabildiğine bakarız."

"Ama," Beatrice'in aklında çok soru vardı. "Siz kimsiniz? Neden beni kurtardı?"

Yaşlı kadın bir süre ona bakıp dudaklarını araladı fakat soruların birçoğunu yanıtlamadı. Nasıl yanıtlardı ki? "Adım önemli değil, burada bana Nini diyorlar." Nini gülümsemeye çalıştı ve üst katın asma koridorlarına göz gezdirdi. "Seni kalacağın yere götüreyim, bugün hazır değilsin."

"Gayet de hazır!" Yukarıdan yükselen korkunç ses Beatrice'in olduğu yerde çökmesine sebep oldu. Yabancıdan geliyordu. Asma katın parmaklarından eğilmiş kendisine bakan bedenin gözleri Beatrice'in hiç olmadığı kadar korkutmuştu. Yabancı bir hışımla merdivenleri aşağı indi ve onu bileklerinden tutup orman boyunca şatoya kadar yaptığı gibi arkasından sürükledi.

Neye hazırdı? Ya da hazır değildi?

Yabancı bileklerini sıkıca tuttuğunda Nini'nin kolunu bıraktığını hissetti. Bakışları korkutucuydu. Sanki ruhunu almak için geliyordu.

"Hongbin, yapma." Yaşlı Nini ona yalvarır gibi konuştuğunda Hpngbin, Beatrice'in bileklerini bırakmadan duraksamış ve ona bakıp bir süre soluklanmıştı.

Hongbin. Çağırmamak için asla anmadıkları isimdi. Oydu. Yabancı oydu. Karşılaşması gereken asıl kişiydi.

"Neyi yapmayayım Nini?"

Farkına vardıklarıyla gözleri yanmaya başlayan Beatrice bileklerini ondan çekmeye çalıştığının bile farkında değildi artık. Onu bulmuştu, en başından. Buraya getirmişti.

Onunlaydı. Asla kural bozulmamıştı.

"Onu korkutuyorsun." Nini onun boştaki elini tutup iki eli arasına aldı ve okşadı. Bir canavara bu kadar şefkatli davranan yaşlı kadın, Beatrice için ona yalvarıyordu. "Onu bu gece dinlenmesi için bırak."

Öte yandan Hongbin, sanki Nini'nin dokunuşları sihirliymiş gibi sakinleşiyordu ancak nefes alamıyormuş gibi bedenini kasmış ve göğsünü germişti. "On yıl bekledim Nini..."

Beatrice bilekleri uyuşmaya başladığında dişlerini sıkıp derin bir nefes aldı. Nini ellerini çekip gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Ancak o bileklerini tutan elini gevşetmek yerine daha sıkı sarmış ve onu kendine doğru çekip üst kata giden merdivenlere yönelmişti. "Taze kan! Nini, taze kan!"

Gözyaşlarını tutmayı denemedi. Gurur yapacak hiçbir şeyi kalmamıştı. İstenmeyen biri olarak gelmişti buraya, onu şimdi tek isteyen Hongbin'di. Üst kata ulaştıklarında Beatrice'i sırtından içeri itmiş ve ardından kapıyı kapatmıştı.

Burası şatonun diğer her yeri kadar karanlıktı. Odada birçok dolap ve koltuk vardı. Bileğini yeniden tutup onu bir koltuğa çekmiş ve oturmasını sağlamıştı. Öyle güçlüydü ki sarsılmadan genç kızın tüm bedenini savurabiliyordu.

Hongbin onu omuzlarından koltuğa yasladığında gözlerini kapatmıştı. Artık korkmuyordu, hayır ondan değil... Neyle karşılaşacağını bilmemenin huzursuzluğuyla kaplıydı tüm bedeni. Bu yüzden titriyordu.

"Ağlıyor musun?" Hongbin ceketini çıkarıp koltuğun arkasına geçmiş ve kulağına fısıldarken omuzlarına düşen saçlarını çekmiş ve kulağının arkasına taramıştı.

"Öldür bitsin." titreyen sesi arasında yalnızca bu kelimeleri mırıldanabilmişti.

Hongbin geri çekilip koltuğun önüne geçerken beyaz gömleğinin kollarını kıvırıyordu. Sanki bu ormanda karşılaştığı yabancının o olma ihtimaline hala inanamıyordu Beatrice. Şimdi bile öyle kusursuzdu ki bu daha çok huzursuz olmasına sebep oluyordu. O kadar güzeldi ki bir günah gibiydi. Belki şeytanın ta kendisi.

Yüzüne yaklaştığında onun belli belirsiz güldüğünü fark etti. Hongbin başını iki yana sallayıp yeniden koltuğun arkasına geçtiğinde Beatrice, beyaz elbisesinin eteklerini avuçları arasında sıkıyordu. Saçlarına dokunduğunu yeniden hissettiğinde titredi ve nefesini tuttu. Hongbin onun sağ tarafına düşen tüm tutamları sola toplayıp omzuna bırakmıştı.

Derin nefesler alırken mırıldanır gibi sesler çıkarıyordu. Beatrice onun nefesini hissediyordu. Dudakları tenine çarpacak kadar yaklaştığında mırıltı kesildi. Dişlerini tenine sürttüğünü hissediyordu. Şeytan avının kokusunu içine çekti ve dişlerini yumuşak tenine geçirdi. Canının hangi anda yanmaya başladığını bile fark edemeden kollarını sıkıca tutup oturduğu koltukta sabit kalmasını sağlamıştı. Boynunda hissettiği acı parmak uçlarına kadar bedeninin uyuşmasına sebep olurken Hongbin bundan keyif alıyordu. Beatrice, sonsuza kadar bu acıyı hissedeceğine o kadar emindi ki bitirmesi için yalvarmak istiyor ancak nefesini toparlayıp tek kelime edemiyordu.

Başı dönmeye ve acı daha çok uyuşmaya başladığında Beatrice onun geri çekildiğini hissetti. Boynunda oluşan boşluk hissi üşümesine sebep olurken titremişti. Hongbin onun sıkıca tuttuğu kollarını bırakmış olsa da yerinden kalmadan nefesini düzenlemeye çalışmıştı. "Öldür bitsin." dedi yeniden, bu kez zorlukla soluklanarak. Belli belirsiz karşısında dikildiğini görebiliyordu. Yakası dağılmış beyaz saten gömleği kırmızı bir lekeye sahipti. Dudaklarına bulaşan kırmızı bulanık da olsa seçiliyordu. Beatrice'in önüne eğildi ve yeniden gülüp bu kez sol kolunu kendine çekti.

Genç kız gözlerini açık tutmayı başarsa bile bulanık görüyordu. Bileğinin iç kısmını dudaklarına değdirdiğinde onun dudaklarının ıslak olduğunu hissetmişti. Hongbin yeniden tenine dişlerini sürttüğünde derin bir nefes alıp bu kez sessiz çığlıklarını tutmak için inlemişti. Acı yeniden tüm hislerini ele geçirirken sol eli hissedemeyeceği kadar uyuşmuştu.

Beatrice gözlerini yeniden kapadı ve acıyı hissetmek yerine tüm ruhunu ona vermeye hazır bir şekilde teslim etti.


	2. t̴̗̜͉̍̓͊͑̃w̵̪͉̏̋̇͒ͅơ̴̳̠͖̱͍̩̱̟̱̝̾̑

Beatrice yorgundu. Bedenini kaldırabileceğinden bile emin değildi. Bir süre koyu renkli işlemeli tavanı izledi. Yaşıyordu.

İsmini anmadıkları kişi için kurban edilmişti fakat yaşıyordu. Bu başına ölmekten daha da kötü şeylerin geleceğini anlamına mı geliyordu?

Bilekleri sızlıyordu. Hongbin'in, ismini artık anabilirdi çünkü şu kapının arkasında bile olabileceğini biliyordu, bıraktığı izler tazeymiş gibi yanıyordu. Kasabada onun ismini çağırmaktan korkarlardı ama Beatrice onu çağırmadan bile odadan içeri girecek kadar ona yakındı artık.

"Uyandın mı tatlım." Bu bir soru değildi. Nini'nin sesini duyduğunda başını kapının olduğu tarafa çevirdi. "Yorgun musun?"

Belli belirsiz başını sallayarak onu onayladığında elindeki kıyafetleri yatağın ucuna bırakan Nini'yi izliyordu. İşte ancak o zaman içlikleri dışında kıyafetlerinin üzerinde olmadığını fark etmişti.

"Sana eski kıyafetlerimi getirdim, biraz eski ama sapasağlam. Aynı senin gibiydim." dedi Nini heyecanla, sanki geçmişe bir yolculuk yapıyor gibi. Beatrice'in düşündüğü tek şey ise kıyafetlere neden ihtiyacı olacağıydı, gece bir an öleceğini düşünmüştü.

"Beni öldürmeyecek mi?"

Nini bir süre ona baktı, ardından bir iç çekip kapıyı kontrol ettikten sonra yatağın ucuna oturdu. "Güzel kızım, o kimseyi öldürmez."

Beatrice dudaklarını araladı fakat ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Gece ölmeyi bile dilemişti, ölümden beter bir acıydı. Sarılı bilekleri sızlıyordu. "Nini, bunu neden yapıyor?"

"Bunu yapmayı o seçmedi." Nini'nin bu sözleri sebebini anlamasına yetmişti. Bunu bir şekilde yapmak zorundaydı ve on yılda bir şatoya aldığı yeni biriyle devam ettiriyordu. Tüm kasabaya yapmak, herkesin canını yakmak yerine...

Hikayelerden bildiği kadarıyla Hongbin, kasabayla on yıl anlaşmasını yapmadan önce önüne çıkan herkesi öldürürdü. Bu yüzden herkes kurban edilenin de öldüğüne inanırdı.

"Bulaşıkçımız yok-" Nini söze girdiğinde Beatrice başını iki yana salladı. "Ben hep tabak kırarım..." Burada onun tek bir eşyasına dahi zarar vermekten çekiniyordu. Koca şatoda ne yapabileceğini de bilmiyordu.

"Neyden anlarsın o zaman?" Yaşlı kadın gülümsediğinde Beatrice biraz düşündü. "Çiçek bakarım ben, bahçem vardı benim... Yaban güllerim ve akşam çiçeklerim..."

"Ben geldiğimde Hongbin'in bahçesinde çiçek yoktu." Nini keyifle gülümsedi ve genç kıza yaklaşıp fısıldadı. "Bahçeye ilk gül ağacını ben diktim. Şimdi gözlerim onunla ilgilenemeyecek kadar az görüyor."

Beatrice hemencecik onun neden bahsettiğini anladı ve bir an için bu şatoda olduğunu unutup heyecanla gülümsedi. "Çiçeklere ben bakarım hatta sebze bile yetiştiririm." Gülümsemesi solarken sarılı bileklerini tutmuş fakat bir söz daha söylememişti.

"Gel seni bahçeye götüreyim." dedi Nini elini tutup. Genç kızın kalkmak istememesini anlayıp gülümseyerek fısıldadı. "Hongbin gündüzleri pek odasından çıkmaz."

Beatrice, Nini'ye güvenip onun için getirdiği giysileri giyindi ve odadan dışarı adımladı. Şatoda fazla çalışan yoktu, yalnızca birkaç temizlikçi ve uşak, bir de aşçı vardı. Her biri onar yıl arayla kurban edilenlerden biriydi.

Merdivenlerden aşağı inerken güneş ışığının aydınlattığı tepe pencerelerinin büyüsüne kapılmıştı. Burası epey görkemli ve inçe düşünülmüş bir giriş salonuydu. Büyük kentlerde baloların yapıldığı salonları hatırlatıyordu. Kendisi hiç baloya katılmamıştı ama Beatrice'in kuzeni bir kez onlardan birine katılmıştı ve her ayrıntısını resim çizer gibi ona anlatmıştı.

Burası hep onun muydu? diye düşündü giriş salonunu adımlamaya devam ederken. Heyecanla bir kez eteklerini uçurarak kendi etrafında dönmek istedi fakat cesaret edemedi.

"Beatrice, sen misin?" Yaşlı bir adamın sesini duyduğunda daldığı hayallerden sıyrılıp çekingen bir tavırla arkasını döndü.

"Bay Moretti?"

Bu yaşlı adam kolay yürüyemez hale gelmiş ancak hala sağlıklı bir adamdı. On yıl önce Beatrice küçük bir kız çocuğuyken onun kurban edildiği geceyi izlediğini hatırlıyordu.

"Ah Beatrice güzel kızım, Sanghyuk nasıl?"

Sanghyuk, onu kurban verilmeye hazırlayan genç adamdı. Lorenzo Moretti'nin torunuydu. Hemen hemen aynı yaştaydılar. "Çok iyi." diye yanıtladı yalnızca. Sadece iyi olduğunu biliyordu. Onunla uzun süredir konuşmamıştı, kurban edildiği geceye kadar...

"Seni gördüğüme sevindim." dedi yaşlı adam, ardından yakınır gibi uzakta bir noktaya doğru gözlerini kıstı. "O kıt beyinli ahmaklardan kurtulmuşsun. Akıllı bir kızsın tabii, ne olacaktı?"

Beatrice gülümsemeye çalıştı. İçinde bulunduğu durumu daha önce kimse bu kadar iyi karşılamamıştı. Bay Moretti'nin kurban edilirken de aynı şekilde düşündüğünü hatırladı. Sanghyuk ve ailesi bu tavrı yüzünden -dışlanmaktan korktukları için belki- seslerini çıkarmamışlardı.

O sırada Nini elinde birkaç malzeme ile geldi ve Bay Moretti'ye gülümseyip Beatrice'in koluna girdi. "Beatrice'e yeni görevnini veriyorum Lorenzo. Akşam yemeğinde sohbet edersiniz."

Beatrice şaşkınca fısıldadı. "Akşam yemeği mi? Hep beraber mi?"

Nini bu soruları cevaplamayı dahi düşünmemişti. Belli ki o buraya geldiğinden beri uydurulan hikayeler önceki halinden kat kat korkutucu bir hal almıştı. Soruları yanıtsız kalan Beatrice şaşkınlığı kenara bırakıp yolu unutmadan Nini'yi takip etmeye çalıştı. Kaybolmak ve olmaması gereken yerlerde bulunmak en son isteyeceği şey olurdu.

Böylelikle kasabanın toplantı salonu kadar büyük bir salona ulaştılar ve vitraylı pencerelerin arasındaki ahşap kapıdan dışarı çıktılar. Burası beklediğinden küçüktü fakat taş duvarların arkasında uçsuz bucaksız ormana açılıyordu. Küçük bahçe bakımı ihmal edilmiş çiçeklerle doluydu. Nini onlara artık bakamadığını söylemişti, birileri çiçeklerin sulanmasını ve açmalarını sağlıyordu fakat düzensiz ve bakımsız görünüyordu.

Yaşlı kadın bahçeyi sessizce izleyen genç kızın eline hasır çantayı verip gülümsedi. "Mutfakta yapacak işlerim var, bahçe senindir."

Beatrice, nereden başlayacağına karar vermeye çalışırken bahçede birkaç adım attı. Küçük kır çiçeklerinin dağınık görüntüsünden hoşlandığını düşünürken dikkatini yaban gülü sarmaşıklarının sardığı heykel çekmişti. Heykel görünmeyecek kadar sarmaşıklar arasına gizlenmişti. Onu temizleyerek işe başlamaya karar veren Beatrice, az önce içinde bulunduğu büyük salonun vitraylı camlarından birinin önünde duran heykele yaklaşıp kırmızı taç yapraklarına dokundu.

Burada mutlu olabilir miydi? Bu çiçeğin bir yaprağı olsaydı daha mutlu olur muydu?

Hasır çantayı karıştırıp bahçe makasını buldu ve yaban güllerini kesip eteğinin önündeki büyük cebe doldurmaya başladı. Onları herkesin kullanması için güzel kokulara çevirebilirdi, nasıl yapılacağını biliyordu. Hem zavallı heykel temizlenir, hem usulünce kestiği dalların bahçenin dört bir köşesinde kontrol altında büyümesini sağlardı.

"Ne yapıyorsun sen?"

Fikrinden emin bir şekilde yaptığı işi çok geçmeden duyduğu soğuk ses böldüğünde Beatrice öyle bir titredi ki üşüdüğünü hissetti. Kanı donmuş gibi tüm bedeni kaskatı kesilmişti.

"Ona dokunma." dedi Hongbin tam arkasından. "O sarmaşığa dokunma. Bir daha asla."


	3. t̴͙͕͕̊͊̌͑̈́͛͜ḩ̴̣̆̋̇̓̕r̵̫̆͗͗̓́̕ĕ̷̡̥͈̘̘̄̇è̸̤̻̰̟̲̈̎̓͠͝

"Hongbin, konuşabilir miyiz?"

Nini bir kurtarıcı gibi kapıda belirdiğinde Beatrice ancak nefes alabilmişti. Dokunması bu kadar tehlikeli olan neydi? Yoksa sadece ondan mı sakınıyordu bu heykeli?

Hongbin istemeye istemeye arkasını döndüğünde, onun Nini'ye karşı ne kadar saygılı olduğunu fark etti Beatrice. Belki bir anne gibiydi. Tahmin etmesi güçtü. Hongbin gibi korkunç biri için kurban edildiği halde Nini'nin ondan nasıl korkmadığını merak etti.

"Heykele dokunuyor." dedi Hongbin dişleri arasından. Ardından yeniden Beatrice'e dönüp gözlerine baktı. "Sana kim söyledi bu işi yapmanı?"

"Ben söyledim." dedi Nini sakince aralarına girerken. "Çiçeklerle ilgilenemiyordum, yapabileceğini söyledi."

Beatrice olan biteni korkuyla ve sessizce izlerken Hongbin, Nini'yi omuzlarından tutup ondan biraz uzağa götürdü. Beatrice onun sitemle "Heykele dokunmasını istemiyorum." dediğini duyabiliyordu. Nini onun duyamadığı bir şeyler fısıldadığında Hongbin ikna olmuş bir şekilde geri döndü ve onu uyarmadan cebindeki gülleri çıkarıp konuştu. "Bir daha bu heykele ve sarmaşığa dokunma." Sesi yine kızgın olmaktan uzak fakat olabildiğince otoriterdi. Beatrice başını sallamakla yetinirken devam etti. "Bahçe senin sorumluluğunda. Heykele dokunma. Akşam odama gel."

Nini itiraz edecek gibi olduğunda Hongbin ikisine de sertçe bakarak içeri girmişti. O gittiğinde Nini başını iki yana salladı. "Ah güzel kızım, bu akşam sıra Lorenzo'daydı."

"Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım." dedi Beatrice heykelden olabildiğince uzaklaşarak. "Onu temizlemek istedim..."

Nini yeniden başını iki yana sallayıp iç çekti. "Ona biraz zaman ver. Seni tanımasını sağla, onu tanımaya çalış. O kadar kötü biri değil."

Beatrice sarmaşıkların arasına saklanmış heykeli izledi bir kez daha. Hongbin de böyle saklanıyor muydu? Onun için mi sarmaşıkların temizlenmesini istememişti?

———

Akşam yemeğinde Beatrice masada ona gösterilen yere oturdu. Masada toplam 4 kişi vardı, Nini, Lorenzo, Samuel ve Beatrice. Samuel, Lorenzo Moretti'den otuz yıl önce kurban edilmişti. Diğer kurbanlara ne olduğunu sormak Beatrice için zordu, cevaplamak ise diğer üç kişi için...

Nini, onun kimseyi öldürmediğini söylerken dürüst müydü, Beatrice bunu bilmiyordu ancak akşam yemeğinde öğrendiği kadarıyla Nini tam elli yıl önce kurban edilmişti. Yani masada iki kurban daha olmalıydı.

"Bunu da ye." dedi Nini sessizce Beatrice'in tabağına biraz üzüm bırakıp. "Kendini toparla."

Beatrice yeterince gergindi. Bir önceki gece hissettiği o tüm acıyı yeniden hissedeceğini düşündüğü zaman hala sarılı olan bilekleri sızlıyor ve nefesi kesiliyordu. Nini'nin daha önce söylediğinden bunu sırayla yaptıklarını anlamıştı. Bu üç yaşlı insanın yanında Beatrice oldukça gençti ve şimdi anlıyordu "Taze kan"ın ne demek olduğunu.

Nini'ye yemekler için teşekkür etti. Hongbin'in de yiyip yemediğini merak ediyordu, çok şey merak ediyordu.

"Beatrice!"

Koca şatonun içinde adının yankılandığını duyduğu an sıçradı. Hemen yerinden kalkıp masayı arkasında bırakmış, Nini'nin ona verdiği giysinin eteklerini düzelterek merdivenlerden çıkmaya başlamıştı.

Kapıda kendisini bekleyen adama yaklaştığında gözlerini kaldırıp onunkilere bakmaktan çekiniyordu. Hongbin başını yana yatırıp fısıldadı. "Bunlar Nini'nindi." dedi sakince ve onun elini tutup odaya doğru çekti. "O da geldiğinde senin gibiydi. Yirmi yaşındaydı."

Onun daha önce bu kadar konuştuğuna tanık olmadığı için Beatrice bunu fırsat bilip dudaklarını araladı. "Özür dilerim ben-"

"Özür yok." dedi Hongbin arkasını dönüp gömleğinin düğmelerini açarken. "Yaptığının cezasını çekeceksin."

Beatrice nefesini tutup elbisesini avuçları arasında buruşturdu. Cebinde kalan tek bir gülü hissetse de sıkmaya devam etmişti.

Hongbin yatak başlığına ilerledi ve cam bir fanusa koyduğu gülleri alıp geri döndü. "Bunlar.." dedi dişlerinin arasından. "Nini'nin ektiği ilk gül sarmaşığı." içini Beatrice'in yüzüne boşalttığında cam fanusu yatağa attı ve onun hala sarılı olan bileklerini tuttu. "Ne cüretle? Nasıl?" Sesi her zamanki gibi olsa da gözleri çıldırmış gibiydi. Beatrice olduğu yerde acıyı bekledi, bekledikçe canı yanarken.

Hongbin kusursuzdu. Karşısındaki dururken ondan etkilenmemek mümkün değildi. Bakıldığında yirmi beşinden yaşlı görünmeyen bu genç adamın teni de kusursuzdu. Bu kez gömleğini kirletmemek için çıkardığını düşündü Beatrice. Boynunda sallanan üçgen şeklindeki gümüş kolye bu sayede dikkatini çekiyordu.

Beatrice onu korku ve merakla izlemeye devam ederken Hongbin onun sağ kolunda karar kılarak yatağa uzanmasını sağladı ve üzerine eğilip dişlerini sağ bileğine sürttü. Beatrice yeniden acıyla kıvrandığında bundan zevk alıyor gibiydi.

Yorgun hissediyordu. Bu kez bir önceki gece gibi görüntü bulanık değil kapkaranlık oldu. Beatrice acıdan da kendinden de vazgeçti.


End file.
